My Secret Place
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: A long awaited reunion takes Ichigo and Orihime to a secret place, only they know of! Lots of lemon and passion! R&R...Enjoy :


**Hehe!....My mojo is back, y'all. Final exam starts this week, then I'm off for a week before the fall semester begins. ****I have maybe 9 more fics to add to my repertoire of delightful, sinful, extra lemony fics.**** I know lots of you have been updating, and I promise I will catch up, R&R your fics as soon as I can! Dedicated to my faithful readers out there. It has been an absolute pleasure writing these fics for your enjoyment**. **My best wishes to all who will be starting school in the coming weeks.**

**EDIT: I have 11, not 9. 11 more fics to edit and post!!  
**

My Secret Place

It had been months since Orihime had been anywhere near Tokyo. Between her out of town obligations and travel, there seemed hardly any time at all for the one person most on her mind: Ichigo. Orihime felt sad when she thought about him back at home. There had to be something she could do to make it up to him.

Sitting on the airplane, sipping her green tea, she made a list of things she knew he loved. At the top of the list was Ichigo s favorite place: somewhere outside of Tokyo. So many times his beautiful brown eyes would sparkle as he described the place. Out among the greenery, away from the city is where he preferred to be. Ichigo loved his secret place. During their last time together, he promised Orihime that when she came back to Tokyo, they would spend a day there together.

Orihime glanced at her watch as her plane taxied to the gate. She flipped open her cell phone and hit the speed-dialer. It only took a second before Ichigo answered in his soft, sensual voice.

"It's me", said Orihime, trying to keep her voice down so that the other passengers wouldn't hear. Ichigo did his best to remain calm. After so many promises, so many changed plans, he could hardly believe his ears. It seemed like such a long time since he d heard Orihime s sweet voice uttering his name.

"You're here, eh? For how long this time?" he asked. Orihime just smiled and warmly whispered into the phone, "Long enough to finally take that trip to your secret place." At that, Ichigo laughed and did his best to conceal his delight. "Alright. It s nine o clock now. You can be here by eleven and we can make it there by noon."

"Whoa", laughed Orihime. "I ll see you in an hour. We can catch up when I get there." And then, after a brief pause, she added, "Love you".

The trip to Ichigo's took less than an hour, which was just fine with Orihime. In the back of the cab, she found herself getting more excited with every passing mile. It wasn't just that Ichigo was the warmest, most thoughtful man she'd ever known. He was the sexiest, as well. Throughout her travels, Orihime got through long, arduous times by thinking about his strong, passion-filled kisses, his gorgeous chest and his lustrous orange hair.

The cab driver had no trouble finding the place, pulling up to find Ichigo patiently waiting on the doorstep. Orihime couldn't stop grinning, as she tossed the driver a twenty and bolted out of the cab. Flying into his arms, Orihime held on to him as if she'd never let go. Then she looked into his brown eyes, and fighting back tears of joy, began to laugh. "Come on", he said. "I don t care how tired you are. I've put everything we ll need into the Jeep. Jump in!"

Seeing how much trouble he'd gone to, Orihime didn't have the heart to beg him for some nap time. He threw her luggage into the back of the Jeep and jumped into the driver s seat. Orihime hopped into the passenger seat and brushed back her auburn hair. This time, she thought to herself, there wouldn't be any time to break any promises.

Chattering together along the highway passed the time until Orihime noticed they were no longer in the city, but into the countryside. Ichigo pulled on to a side road and then stopped the car.

"Is this it? Are we here?" she giggled. Then she leaned across the seat and gave him a soft, wet kiss.

"Yup", said Ichigo, stepping out of the car and breathing in the pure, crisp air. After all the places Orihime had been, it was a vacation for her senses. Everywhere she looked, she saw green meadows and tall, leafy trees. There were no fumes to smell, only the heavy mixture of what seemed like strawberry and jasmine blossoms. There were no sounds, other than the chirping of birds. She was already beginning to relax. One look at Ichigo was all it took to reinvigorate her.

"Come on", he beckoned. "Your stuff will be fine in the car. Just take this bag and I ll carry this one." Orihime grabbed his hand as they started walking up a trail that led through a wooded glade. With the leaves crunching beneath their shoes, Ichigo found himself strangely silent, becoming more excited at the realization that Orihime was finally home and that their moment together might finally have come.

His silence was broken by a loud, almost deafening clap of thunder. Neither had noticed that the gray clouds gathered above them had turned darker as they walked. Within a few seconds, fat drops of rain began tapping on the leaves around them. Orihime could feel them falling faster on her shoulders. She quickly looked around for shelter, but Ichigo was having none of it.

"Isn't this great?" he grinned with glee. Looking skyward toward the rain, Ichigo opened his arms wide, catching the rain in his mouth and rejoicing in the way it trickled down his face.

"You're nuts!" laughed Orihime. "We're going to get soaked!" "Too late", hollered Ichigo, "we re already soaked!" He was right. The cold rain was falling harder and faster now, soaking both of them through their clothes.

"Come on", he yelled over the thunder. "We're really close to my secret place!" He grabbed her hand and led her through a patch of trees to a clearing that reminded Orihime of an oil painting she'd once seen. There in the middle of the woods, stood a small cabin with a stone path leading to its front door. They both rushed to the shelter of the porch, where Ichigo rummaged through his pockets for his keys. "This is it!" he grinned, his bright, brown eyes shining through his thoroughly soaked red hair. "This is my secret place."

As they entered the cabin, Ichigo shut the door behind them. They were both soaking wet, their clothes clinging to every inch of their bodies. Although she tried not to look, Orihime couldn't help but notice Ichigo s chest. She knew that very soon, she would be clinging to him, as well even more closely.

As the storm clouds darkened the sky outside, the cabin became colder and darker inside. "This was my grandfather s place, originally", said Ichigo, lighting a candle he'd found on the fireplace mantle. "I used to play here as a kid. It was always my favorite place and I promised myself that I would only bring very special people here." He gazed longingly at Orihime, then spoke softly. "And now that special person is finally here."

He bent down to place some wood in the fireplace, stacking the twigs neatly and coaxing the flames into a fire. As he backed away from the mantle, they both watched the flames grow stronger, throwing a golden glow across the cabin s small, wooden room.

Ichigo turned his gaze on Orihime, who was still wet and shivering. "I think we'd best get out of these wet clothes", he smirked, walking over and gently unbuttoning Orihime s blouse. Drawing him nearer by his belt buckle, Orihime started unthreading his belt with a hurried determination.

Peeling off each other s rain-soaked clothing, Ichigo began kissing Orihime softly on the lips. Licking her full, anxious tongue, he began to caress her erect nipples. Orihime was breathing harder as she felt his hands reach under her mini skirt. She reached down to grab Ichigo's bulging manhood, and working her way between his legs, began stroking it. Tearing his wet, tight jeans from his body, she tossed them aside in a fit of rising passion. She looked into Ichigo s deep, loving brown eyes and whispered, "Now...take me to my secret place."

The fire beneath the mantle was stronger now, spraying a golden luster on to Ichigo s luscious skin. Orihime had never seen him looking more striking. The two of them were now completely naked. Ichigo carefully lay her down on the soft fur rug in front of the fireplace and began kissing her gently on her eyelids. Then her neck. Then her firm, soft breasts. He could taste the rainwater still beaded up and pooled around her navel. All the way down, he kept kissing her. Licking her. Driving her wild. She felt her legs spreading, ready to become one with Ichigo.

The combination of her perfume, her natural scent, the rain and the fire was sending him in to a frenzy. He began licking her juices while placing his fingers deep inside her. Pushing his long fingers in and out of her hot, moist warmth, Ichigo began licking and sucking on her love button until Orihime s hips began to writhe.

"Yes, yes", moaned Orihime, "I want you. I want you in me. I want you, Ichigo!" Ichigo lifted his head to lock glances with Orihime s flashing gray eyes. By her expression, he could tell that she wanted him now. He reached under her wet, warm ass and with his powerful arms, flipped her over on to her knees. She was on all fours now, her perfect, juice-covered buttocks shining in the firelight. Ichigo grabbed each round cheek with either hand and pulled them apart. Orihime let out a small gasp of pleasure.

He took his stone-hard tool and rubbed it up against Orihime s buttocks. The thrill of his rod gliding smoothly across the rim of her anus was too much for Orihime to take. She began backing up as if to impale herself on Ichigo s rod.

A few strokes between her cheeks was more than enough for Ichigo. Reaching into her pussy with his fingers one more time, he could feel she was ready. He waited for her to rock forward on her knees, then dropped his lance into position. As she rocked backward, Ichigo shoved his throbbing pole deep into Orihime's waiting opening.

Sliding inside with ease, Ichigo wasted no time pounding away at Orihime's pussy. With each thrust, the warmth of her buttocks up against his abdomen made him feel his rod was getting even bigger and harder. He thrust even faster. With each thrust, he could hear Orihime begging, almost semi-consciously, "Yes! Do me! Do me harder! Harder! Yes!"

With her head on the ground against the fur, Orihime began to gasp. "Oh God", she yelled, "Oh God!" Ichigo pumped her at full speed, ramming her again and again, slapping and splattering drops of her juices left and right. Orihime's hips were bucking wildly, repeatedly jamming herself backwards into Ichigo's pole, tightening her pussy around his rod of steel.

He could feel she was about to come. He slowly moved his right hand from her butt cheek, and ran his thumb from the small of her back down between her cleavage. Ichigo plunged it into Orihime, sending Orihime into an explosion of pure ecstasy.

"Deeper!" she cried, "as deep as you can!" Ichigo pushed in as far in as he could, until he fired off a huge, hot load of liquid love into her steamy, swollen pussy. He collapsed on to her back, their sweat mixing together with the rain drops.

It was silent, but for their breathing.

Orihime rolled on to her side. Ichigo cuddled her from behind. They lay like that for a while, fitting together like two spoons on the fur rug, warmed by their passions and the fire that gently lit the room.

It was their secret place. One that neither would ever share with anyone else, ever again.


End file.
